


Icy Hot

by RiyeRose



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Lucia concocts a weird substance that she invites Lio to try on Galo during their bedroom activities and record the data for her. Icy hot pleasure ensues.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 54





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while chatting in the Promare discord server at FujoCon this weekend! Honestly, I just needed to write more about these two morons~

It was a pale blue liquid, with a thick, slush-like texture. It was also freezing cold inside the small circular glass bottle that Lucia gave him. Once it touched human skin, however, it would melt and release aphrodisiac aromas. Lio didn't pry into the reason why the blonde maniac created such a weird concoction but he couldn't say he wasn't curious about it, especially considering the test subject was Galo Thymos himself. 

"Galo, I'm home," Lio called out when he entered their shared apartment. 

It was already after seven. He wanted to get home quicker but work had him tied up for longer than he thought. Galo didn't hesitate to sweep the shorter man into his firm embrace, burying his face in Lio's floofy hair. 

"Welcome home!" he exclaimed happily, looking down at Lio with expectant eyes.

Lio couldn't help but laugh softly. The blue-haired firefighter could be so cute without even realizing it, Lio often found himself falling in love with him more and more as their days went on. He reached up and met Galo's lips in a tender kiss that Galo excitedly responded to. 

Lio's hands moved to caress both sides of Galo's face, deepening the kiss as he did so. Galo moaned against his lips and Lio felt something solid against his lower body. He smirked a bit, remembering his agenda, and broke the kiss, staring into Galo's confused, lusty blue eyes. 

"We'll get to that later, Galo," Lio informed him, his voice cool and smooth. "Let's have dinner, first."

"Dinner…" Galo paused, deep in thought before gasping aloud. "Right! Dinner!" 

Lio laughed into his hand at his lover's ditziness. He went to sit on the sofa while Galo ran off into the kitchen. Lio discovered that Galo was actually a fairly good chef and enjoyed cooking dinner for them. He's come home to more home-cooked meals than he could stomach, each one somehow being better than the last. 

The first time Galo cooked for him unexpectedly Lio had teared up, being on the run from total annihilation didn't exactly give one the freedom of being able to prepare and eat a proper meal. Lio was overjoyed that his first home-cooked meal was made by the hands of his burning soul idiot. Tonight's recipe was hamburger steak, glazed with fried onions and gravy, with sides of mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus. Delicious couldn't even describe how incredibly tasty the food was.

"You really should learn how to cook, Lio!" Galo said, scarfing down his second serving. "It's a good life skill to have!, I'll even teach you!" 

"Having the Galo Thymos as my cooking teacher, that's an interesting thought," Lio chuckled, finishing off his hamburger steak. 

Galo grinned broadly at him and shouted, "Don't underestimate a firefighter's burning spirit! I can do anything I set my mind to as long as my soul is blazing!"

After they finished eating, Galo went to clean the dishes and Lio headed into the shower. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks, picturing how the effects of Lucia's strange brew would affect Galo. 

He imagined his beefy lover against the bedsheets, face and ears flushed red. His chest heaving up and down, skin glistened with sweat, and his straining, fully erect member leaking with precum. Lio's hand moved down to his stiffened cock, stroking it with the mental picture of his lover spasming with ecstasy. He pumped quick and steady, shooting a sizable load into his hand. He couldn't wait much longer to shoot the next one inside of Galo. 

Once done showering, Lio left the bathroom in only a pair of loose black pants that sat low on his hips. He was surprised to see Galo sitting cross-legged on the bed, hands folded in front of his face. 

"Galo?" Lio called his name. 

He didn't move. Lio stepped over to the edge of the bed, peering at Galo with growing concern. 

"Galo, are you okay?" 

Galo still refused to answer. Lio frowned, genuinely worried about his partner. He grabbed Galo's wrist and moved his hands from his face. His cheeks were tinged with pink, Lio wasn't expecting that nor the tent he noticed Galo was pitching in his pants. 

"I was waiting for you to come out and I started thinking about u-us kissing at the doorway before," Galo stammered, not meeting Lio's gaze. "I got embarrassed and tried to think about something else but it didn't work."

"You…"

Lio laughed and kissed Galo's fingers. "Would you like to continue, Galo?" 

The eager nod was all Lio needed. He captured Galo's lips, threading his fingers through the man's spiky blue hair and tugging just slightly to make Galo groan into the kiss. He gently overpowered Galo's tongue with his own, straddling the other's hips to further arouse his twitching member. 

"Undress," Lio muttered, biting Galo's lower lip. 

Another breathless nod from Galo who was quick to remove his clothes at Lio's command. Finally, the moment of truth. Lio brandished Lucia's concoct. Galo cocked his head to the side, notably puzzled. 

"What's that, Lio?" 

"An experiment," Lio answered simply, pushing Galo down into the bed and sitting on his waist. "Stay still."

Galo watched Lio silently. The Ex-Burnish carefully poured a small helping of the substance onto Galo's pecs, spreading it to his nipples with his fingers.  
A honey-rose aroma suddenly seemed to linger in the air, a tantalizing, almost sensual scent. Galo had flinched when the icy liquid touched him but he seemed to become more flushed as Lio's rubbed and teased his nipples. Lio also noticed how warm and wet the concoction became, just as Lucia told him. It drenched Galo's firm muscles, dripping down to his abdomen and his sides. He wriggled a bit when Lio pinched both his nipples at the same time, twisting and lightly tugging on them. 

"How do you feel, Galo?" Lio asked cooly, feeling the urge to bite down on Galo's swelling buds.

"Weird…b-but good," Galo stuttered out, trembling a bit underneath Lio. "L-Lio…"

"Hmm?"

"No more, my nipples…"

"Not your nipples?" Lio leaned down beside Galo's ear, gently biting the man's lobe and spoke in a low whisper. "Tell me, Galo, where do you want me to touch you?" 

"My dick… T-Touch my dick and my a-ass… Please, Lio…!"

"Good boy."

Lio positioned himself between Galo's legs. He abided by Galo's words in his own unique way, placing his thumb over the tip of Galo's cock, much to the concern of said firefighter. He looked down at Lio with puppy dog eyes but Lio was enjoying slowly and carefully teasing his lover. 

Galo's entrance was already wet and twitching as Lio thrust his lubricated fingers inside of him. Galo arched his back, huffing and moaning into his fist. Lio slid his fingers deep inside of Galo, stretching his tightening walls and resisting the urge to shove his own cock inside the other. 

When Lio's finger found a particularly good spot, it caused an exceptional reaction from the blue-haired man who cried out, shaking as if he just ejaculated but his cock was still wet from the precum and the lubricant. 

"Did that feel good, Galo?" Lio cooed. 

Galo struggled to form his words "Nn, goo… Ha, Lio, c-can't hold, anymore…"

"Do you want to cum?" 

"I want to cum," Galo moaned out. "I want to cum with your dick, Lio! Hurry and stick it inside of me!" 

Lio said nothing further. With his other hand free, he kept a firm grip on Galo's inner thigh, pressing the head of his dick against Galo's entrance and thrusting into him. Galo's body convulsed at the motion and he climaxed without question, releasing his heavy load into his stomach. His heavy pants and reddened face only stirred Lio up more.  
"Lio, hn… Wait, I just came-"  
Galo was silenced by Lio's lips, his mouth penetrated by Lio's devilish tongue. The smaller man continued to thrust inside of Galo, pulling out to the head then drilling in deep. Galo writhed in heated pleasure beneath him, his muscled arms wrapped around Lio, clinging to him. 

Lio was utterly entranced by his partner and, perhaps it was Lucia's crazy brew getting to his head, he wanted to see more of Galo's erotic expressions, wanted to explore every part of his body, and make him his wholly. 

'Can I really be that selfish?' Lio thought to himself, gritting his teeth. 'I don't want this happiness to slip away. Galo, I-'

"Love you…" Their eyes met and Galo through his tears gave Lio a bright smile. "I love you, Lio! I love you so…keep going."

Lio's worries scattered away and he laughed under his breath, kissing Galo deeply. With one last thrust, he and Galo finished their first round together, hands interlocked with each other.

"I love you too, you big idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Lucia then went on to use that same formula on her date night with Aina~ 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little piece, I had fun writing it! Plugging my Twitter if you want to follow me for more madness: @RiyeERose


End file.
